filmfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
위키백과:출처 밝히기
위키백과는 백과사전이기 때문에, 모든 문서의 내용은 사실이어야 하고 이것을 다른 사람들이 믿을 수 있어야 합니다. 이를 위해, 어떠한 내용을 추가할 때에는 그 내용의 근거를 뒷받침할 수 있는 출처를 밝혀주는 것이 좋습니다. 출처를 추가하는 방법을 터득하지 못하시겠다면 여러분이 할 수 있는 한 많은 정보를 제공해 주십시오. 그러면 다른 사람들이 올바르게 수정해 줄 것입니다. 출처를 밝혀야 하는 까닭 위키백과는 다방면의 지식과 기술을 갖춘 사람들의 노고 그 자체라고 할 수 있습니다. 글을 읽는 사람은 글의 내용을 신뢰할 수 있어야 합니다. 특히 논란거리가 있거나 살아 있는 사람에 대하여 설명하는 경우 신뢰할 수 있는 출처를 밝히는 것이 중요합니다. 출처를 밝히는 목적은 다음과 같습니다: * 글의 내용이 글을 읽는 사람이나 편집하는 사람이 확인할 수 있음을 보증하기 위해 * 여러분의 편집이 독자 연구가 아님을 보여 주고 편집 분쟁을 줄이려고 * 저작권 침해의 주장을 피하려고 * 사용자들이 해당 제목의 추가 정보를 찾는 것을 도우려고 * 위키백과의 신뢰성을 높이려고 출처를 밝히실 때에는 글을 읽는 사람이 웹사이트 외부 링크 등을 통해 출처를 찾을 수 있게 되도록 완전하고 뚜렷하며 정확하게 밝혀 주셔야 합니다. 출처를 온라인에서 찾을 수 없는 경우 잘 알려진 도서관, 자료실, 콜렉션과 같은 곳에서 찾을 수 있어야 합니다. 이를테면 ISBN이나 OCLC 번호를 제공한다든지, 해당 문헌에 대한 위키백과 문서로 연결(작품, 저자, 출판사)한다든지, 직접 해당 문헌을 토론 페이지나 구문에 간략히 밝혀 주시면 됩니다. 관련 문법 어떠한 내용에 대한 출처를 밝히려면 출처와 같은 문법을 사용하면 됩니다. 그러면 그 부분에 각주를 가리키는 링크가 자동으로 만들어집니다. 그리고 문서의 마지막 단락에 , 철자가 헷갈리시는 분들은 을 붙여주세요. 이 태그를 넣은 부분에 문서의 각주가 모입니다. 또한, 확인되지 않은 내용에 출처가 나와있지 않다면 그 내용의 마지막에 틀을 붙이고, 해당 내용을 작성한 분에게 출처를 요청해 주세요. 틀이 달린 채로 대략 3개월이 지났는데도 변화가 없다면 해당 부분은 삭제될 수 있습니다. 다만, 작성자에게 요청이 분명해졌고, 해당 내용이 사실일 가능성이 작다고 판단된다면, 그보다 일찍 내용을 삭제해도 좋습니다. 특히 개인에 대한 명예훼손이나 이에 따르는 출처불명의 글을 틀을 사용하지 말고 즉시 내용을 제거한 후, 작성자에게 출처를 요구하세요. 예시 출처를 밝히는 예는 다음과 같습니다. (단락은 “출처”, “참조”, “인용”, “참고 문헌” 등으로 적을 수 있습니다.) 예를 들어: #어쩌고저쩌고예제사이트 #이러쿵저러쿵글쓴이 이름, 《책 이름》, 출판사 이름, 출판연도, 참조한 쪽 번호 주석 위의 내용은 아래와 같이 나옵니다: #어쩌고저쩌고예제사이트 #이러쿵저러쿵글쓴이 이름, 《책 이름》, 출판사 이름, 출판연도, 참조한 쪽 번호 주석 같은 출처를 여러 번 밝혀야 할 때는 다음과 같이 합니다: #수근수근글쓴이 이름, 《책 이름》, 출판사 이름, 출판연도, 참조한 쪽 번호 #소곤소곤 #쑥덕쑥덕 주석 위의 내용은 아래와 같이 나옵니다: #수근수근글쓴이 이름, 《책 이름》, 출판사 이름, 출판연도, 참조한 쪽 번호 #소곤소곤 #쑥덕쑥덕 주석 각주 약어 사용 Ibid. (Ibidem = in the same place) 각주 번호 바로 하나 앞의 번호의 문헌을 다시 인용할 때 Ibid. 를 사용한다. 외국어 자료면 Ibid. 를 사용하며, 한국어 자료면 “상게서” 혹은 “같은 책”이라고 쓴다. *외국어 자료 예제 :1) Poirier, J. P., Lavoisier, chemist, biologist, economist, trans. by Balinski, R., Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, 1996, pp.4~5. :2) Ibid., p.6. :3) Ibid., p.7. *한국어 자료 예제 :1) 권영성, 《헌법학원론》, 1998년, 90면 :2) 상게서, 91면 :3) 상게서, 92면 Op. cit. (Opere Citato = in the work cited) 각주 번호 바로 하나 앞의 번호의 문헌을 다시 인용할 때 Op. cit. 를 사용한다. 외국어 자료일 때 Op. cit. 를 사용하며, 한국어 자료일 때 “전게서” 혹은 “앞의 책”이라고 쓴다. *외국어 자료 예제 :1) Schofield, R. E., The enlightenment of Joseph Priestley: a study of his life and work from 1733 to 1773, University Park: Pennsylvania State University Press, 1997, p.7. :2) Ross, S., "Priestley, Joseph", The New Encyclopaedia britannica, 15th edition, Vol. 9, Chicago: Encyclopaedia britannica, 2007, pp.696~698. :3) Schofield, R. E., op. cit., pp.79~86. *한국어 자료 예제 :1) 정종섭, 《헌법학원론》, 박영사, 2006년, 20면 :2) 구병삭, 《신헌법원론》, 박영사, 1990년. 30면 :3) 정종섭, 전게서, 22면 참고 문서 * mw:Extension:Cite/Cite.php - 미디어위키 출처 기능에 대한 도움말 ar:ويكيبيديا:الاستشهاد بمصادر bg:Уикипедия:Посочвайте източниците си ca:Viquipèdia:Citau les fonts da:Wikipedia:Kildeangivelser de:Wikipedia:Quellenangaben en:Wikipedia:Citing sources es:Wikipedia:Referencias fa:ویکی‌پدیا:شیوه ارجاع به منابع fi:Ohje:Merkitse lähteet fr:Wikipédia:Citez vos sources he:ויקיפדיה:ביבליוגרפיה hr:Wikipedija:Literatura hu:Wikipédia:Idézd forrásaidat! id:Wikipedia:Berikan sumber tulisan it:Wikipedia:Cita le fonti ja:Wikipedia:出典を明記する mk:Википедија:Цитирајте извори nl:Wikipedia:Bronvermelding no:Wikipedia:Bruk av kilder pt:Wikipedia:Cite as fontes ro:Wikipedia:Citarea surselor ru:Википедия:Ссылки на источники sl:Wikipedija:Navajanje virov sr:Википедија:Навођење извора su:Wikipedia:Cutat rujukan sv:Wikipedia:Källhänvisningar te:Wikipedia:మూలాలు th:วิกิพีเดีย:การอ้างอิงแหล่งที่มา uk:Вікіпедія:Посилання на джерела vi:Wikipedia:Chú thích nguồn gốc zh:Wikipedia:列明来源